Sonny's Secret Admirer
by SherriLee
Summary: A week before Valentine's Day, Sonny starts receiving Valentine cards from a mysterious secret admirer. Interested? Read!
1. Oh yeah? From who?

_**A/N: Okay so I decided to write another story… Thought it was high time I put my talent to some use :) And I felt like is mostly for my entertainment only. But if I entertain you too, that's wonderful. R&R if you want.**_

_**Disclaimer: (See my profile)**_

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_7 days till Valentine's Day_

Sonny glared down at the cute piece of red, pink, and white parchment at lunch in the cafeteria on a Monday, six days before Valentine's Day. She'd obviously gotten the card the day before. It had been delivered by Josh the mailman with the rest of her fan mail.

"Uh-huh, seven days till Valentine's Day, I knew that already but what I don't know is who in hell you are!" Sonny muttered under her breath, picking at her...food. Tawni, sitting next to her, was the only one to hear. She chuckled.

"Still bothering you Sonny old pal?" Tawni asked, overly cheerful.

"Of course it is! Who would send a Valentine's card without even signing it?" Sonny flipped the card over, trying to look for clues to the sender, knowing she'd find nothing new. She'd been examining it to no end ever since she'd received it from a nervous looking Josh.

"It's called a secret admirer," Tawni explained slowly, as if Sonny was a toddler. "You see Sonny, the guy sends an anonymous love note on or before Valentine's day and-"

"Yes Tawni, I know what a secret admirer is thank you very much. But it doesn't say _anything_ other than 'seven days till Valentine's Day." Sonny sighed, getting up and dumping her barely touched tray into the garbage bin. She looked thoughtfully at the bright lacy card, and back at the trash can. It _would_ certainly save her a lot of trouble if she just threw it out.

Just then, Chad and his cast walked past towards the exit. Chad hung back, hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "Hey Sonny, whatcha got there?" Sonny blushed, hiding the card behind her back.

"Why do you care?" Sonny demanded.

Chad pretended to think. "Hmm, your right, I guess I don't." He started to walk away, clicking his tongue and winking at her over his shoulder.

"It's a Valentine's card." Sonny blurted, and blushed redder, wondering what in the world had possessed her. Chad stopped, turning back to look at her with interest.

"Oh yeah? From who?" he asked, peering at the card.

"I have a secret admirer," Sonny boasted meanly.

"Really? That's so nice. I have nearly 1,000." To prove his point he showed her the inside flap of his jacket, stuffed with a few of the most ridiculous ones. "These are just a few."

Sonny glared at him. Would he ever stop trying to prove his superiority? "Oh yeah? How many of them do you actually _know_? How many of them do you think actually means what they wrote?" She was really getting started now. "At least the one I got is a hundred more times likely to have some sincerity behind it!"

Sonny's cast looked at her with open mouthed gapes, thoroughly impressed. "Whoa, that was harsh," Zora commented to the table at large.

Chad barely looked hurt. He cocked his head, thinking as he looked at the furious picture Sonny presented. "You're probably right." he said softly. Sonny was about to come back with her ready rebuttal, then shut her mouth in bewilderment when she processed what he'd just said, as opposed to what she thought he would say.

"Well, good luck finding out who you're secret admirer is!" Chad spun on his heels and escaped to where the rest of his cast had disappeared to.

* * *

_**A/N: I would just like to reply to a comment sent anonymously to me for my previous story, one that asked me whether I meant anything dirty when I said Nico and Grady were "fooling around". I am insulted than anyone would be perverted enough to think I am perverted enough to write something like that for the public to read.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you continue to! Review if you please :D**_

_**-SherriLee**_

_**PS: Next chapter coming up later tonight or tomorrow.**_


	2. It's not illegal, or wrong, either

_**A/N: Over 80 visitors, and one review. Ummm…does all but one person hate my story? JK people thanks for reading, I hope the chapters aren't too short. I try to write and update it immediately, so my chapters will usually be short.**_

**_

* * *

_**

"What was _that_?" Tawni sprang up from her seat to Sonny's side, looking after Chad in disbelief. "He actually sounded _nice_ to you!"

Sonny was still dazed, her previous anger at Chad temporarily forgotten. "Um, I don't know. Let's go back to the dressing room. We have to be on set in half an hour."

When Sonny and Tawni turned a corner to enter the hallway their dressing room was located, they spotted Josh interrupted in his usual mail delivery routine by a very intimidating-looking Chad. Oblivious to their presence, Chad continued talking.

"It's simple. You take the money and deliver what I want on time." Chad towered over a completely terrified Josh with a stack of bills in one hand.

"But sir, it doesn't have a stamp-"

"If you don't send it, I will have you fired. And you will never work as a mail delivery guy ever again. Oh, and tomorrow, don't expect such a big bribe." Chad stormed away from Josh, and almost ran directly into Sonny. His thunder-clouded eyes immediately opened wide, and he put his hands out on her shoulders to steady himself.

"Chad? What did you just do to him?" Sonny demanded furiously.

"I, um, was...what do you care?" Chad stammered.

"Because you just bribed and threatened Josh to do something wrong or illegal, or both! Josh, what did he just tell you to do?" Sonny turned to Josh with a kinder tone. Chad stood there, unable to move or think of anything to say.

Josh glanced over at Chad with a nervous, fidgety expression. "Oh just spit it out! If he tries to get you fired I'll have_ him _fired." Sonny assured Josh.

Now Chad could find something sensible to say. "Oh please! Like _you_ could do that!" Chad grabbed Sonny's shoulder to bring her attention back to him. "All I did was ask him to deliver something without going through the post office, and demanding his confidentiality. It's not illegal, or wrong, either." Chad explained, honesty written in his eyes and sincerity dripping from his voice. Sonny wasn't sure what to believe. From Josh's relieved look, he must have spoken mostly the truth.

"Fine. Now let go of me." Sonny replied stiffly, looking away from Chad's suddenly penetrating blue gaze. She'd forgotten that Tawni and Josh were still watching them.

Chad looked searchingly into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes for a moment longer, then gently released his grip on her arm. "Fine." He was still gazing at her in a way she found most incredibly…what? She wasn't sure. Chad's lips turned up at one corner with a hint of a smile, and Sonny found herself smiling back.

"Good." she relented. Chad's small smile broke out into a brilliant grin.

"Good." he agreed, and headed down the hallway, brushing past Tawni without even noticing her.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I'm short on time, thanks for reading, please review if you please :)**_

_**-SherriLee**_

_**PS: Next update later tonight or tomorrow.**_


	3. You know who it is? How?

_**A/N: Thanks for seven more reviews, but don't think I don't see all the author and story alerts ;) So thanks for liking me…even if my reviews don't scream much. Ha. Like I said this show is for me, but go ahead and watch too!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I have to say it again; what was _that_?" Tawni asked after Chad had disappeared. Josh had done likewise, hurriedly pulling his cart in through the nearest door to continue his mail delivery rounds. Sonny was still staring dumbfounded in the direction Chad had taken. "Hello? Earth to Sonny?" Sonny blinked and focused her eyes on Tawni. When her mind caught up with her, she blushed.

"Oh, Tawni…yeah…" She wasn't sure how to explain what had just happened. Heck, she didn't even know! "Let's get to the dressing room; we need to practice our sketch in 20 minutes!" Sonny said urgently, bustling Tawni down the hall and into their dressing room before she could say another word.

* * *

After their sketch rehearsal, Sonny and Tawni reentered the dressing room to find their stacks of mail on the ground, plus some odd shaped packages that probably meant early arrived Valentine gifts. Sonny had two, and Tawni had about twenty.

"Wow. This is a lot of early Valentine's Day gifts," Tawni commented happily, "But wait, I forgot, it's because I'm so popular and pretty!" She picked up the nearest one and began reading the card.

Sonny rolled her eyes and examined one of her Valentine-like packages. She hoped it wasn't just another pair of knitted socks from her grandmother. As much as Sonny loved her, she needed to realize that Sonny had more than enough articles of knitted clothing.

The package contained a heart shaped box, one that looked like it was meant for candy. She eagerly opened it to find…a knitted Valentine toque. Inside, tiny black embroidery read: "To my granddaughter, Sonny: Happy Valentine's Day 2010"

Sighing, Sonny held the hat up to inspect the hat, which was, as always, impeccably made. When Tawni caught sight of it, she started laughing scornfully at her.

"Sonny, that's the lamest Valentine's Day gift I ever witnessed being received! Who would send a _knitted hat_ on Valentine's Day? Your grandmother?" Tawni wiped tears from her eyes, then scrutinized her makeup in her mirror.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sonny replied. "My grandmother is a very loving, thoughtful lady with time on her…_hands_ and likes to use it for my benefit." she explained dutifully.

"_Benefit_? What's beneficial about a toque? This is southern Cal; not, like, Canada." Tawni countered, eating a square chocolate from one of the boxes on her vanity table.

Sonny couldn't argue with Tawni's logic. "Well, Nana's lived in Wisconsin her whole life and thinks the rest of the world lies on the same line of latitude." Sonny answered briskly. "It's the thought that counts." she eyed the other package; a long, pristinely white box with a red satin bow tied neatly around it.

Untying the bow carefully, she lifted the lid and gasped at the object inside it. A single, perfect red rose lay inside, with a small silver ribbon attaching a matching silver card to it. Tawni came over to read over Sonny's shoulder.

_6 days till Valentine's Day_

"Ha!" Tawni began laughing again. "Have your Valentine gifts always been so weird?"

"Please tell me how a red rose on Valentine's day is in any way weird!" Sonny challenged, trying unsuccessfully to mask her frustration.

That caught Tawni short for a second. "It's not. But the senders sure are."

"Good point." Sonny's shoulders slumped as she plopped down into a chair with the box in her lap. "What is up with this guy?"

Suddenly, Zora's usual vent near the ceiling slid open with a loud creak, and Zora's head appeared in the opening.

"What is up is he's one cheesy, scared boy who doesn't know how to talk to you." Zora said in her matter-of-fact way, popping a heart shaped chocolate into her mouth and chewing loudly. Sonny leaped up, nearly dropping the rose.

"You know who it is? How?" Sonny asked urgently.

"Where did _you _get Valentine chocolates?" Tawni demanded.

Zora looked down her nose at Tawni, "From you." Tawni looked down at her own lap, and found her chocolate box empty. She'd only eaten two. "How?-"

"That's beside the point!" Sonny interrupted. "But really, how _did_ you do that?" Sonny shook her head in amazement at Zora's never ending stream of oddities. "No no answer my first question please."

"Yes." Zora answered curtly. There was silence as Sonny and Tawni waited for Zora to elaborate.

"_And_?" Sonny prompted impatiently.

"What? I answered your first question." Zora replied perkily. Sonny tried to remember which question that was.

"So you know who it is? Well then who?" Sonny asked, trying not to yell. Getting sensible information from geniuses, especially kid ones, was usually a long process.

"Yes, I know who it is. And I completely disapprove of him," Zora shook her head sadly. "He's terrible for you Sonny, terrible I say!"

"Um, I'd have some say in that if I knew who this person is…" Sonny hinted not-so-subtly for Zora to spill what she knew.

"He's the complete opposite of you. Incompatible!" Zora continued, ignoring Sonny.

"Zora, are you going to tell me or not?" Sonny asked blankly.

"Nope."

"At least she gives me a straight answer this time." Sonny muttered, and then turned back to the rose. She carefully removed the rose from the white box, and set the small silver card with the larger pink one. Turning around, she saw that Zora had disappeared back into the vent. Tawni was no longer paying attention to Sonny; she had used up all of selfless time for the day.

Sonny ran the long, red ribbon through her fingers, than impulsively tied her hair back into a ponytail, tying a huge bow. She twirled the rose in one hand, and then peered at herself in her mirror.

She imagined someone coming up behind her in the mirror. He'd put his hand on her shoulder, and she'd put her hand over his, leaning back into his chest.

_"Happy Valentine's Day…"_ Sonny stopped short in her daydream. Who was she talking to? Dreaming about?

She hadn't been with anyone lately, except Blake Radisson…and that hadn't exactly gone well. He obviously wasn't coming back to hang around Condor Studios anytime soon…he was just a fantasy, someone she didn't know well at all. A true celebrity crush.

Sonny smiled as she remembered all of her celebrity crushes. She hadn't had any since she'd come to work at _So Random!_. After all, now _she_ was a celebrity, and among celebrities. Her smile disappeared when she remembered a celebrity crush that had flamed out in one day, the only one since Blake Radisson at her time at _So Random!_.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Something warm in her tingled every time she thought of him, but cold things had been instilled in her mind. There was the automatic reaction of hatred toward him. Sonny couldn't remember anyone outside her family that had humiliated her and her friends more than he had.

She thought of how, in some rare occasions, Sonny had thought Chad acted differently around her. He wasn't so immediately-bitter towards _So Random!_. After all, he'd even offered her a place on _Mackenzie Falls_ in the very beginning. She'd thought that with that refusal, she'd refused any feelings she had for him. Completely slammed the door of opportunity closed, locked it, and threw out the key. She wasn't sure if it was her or Chad trying to wedge the door open again. After all, she hadn't bolted it right?

"There is no way in hell that Chad Dylan Cooper is good for me. Or that what I think is between us is actually there." Sonny mouthed angrily to herself. "_Or_ that he could be capable of sending you such sweet, mysterious gifts!"

"Who are you talking to? Have you lost it over there?" Tawni called, admiring her recent manicure. "Not that I care of course. We can just send you away to a mental hospital, and _So Random!_ will continue better than ever without you -I'm just faintly curious."

"Of course you are," Sonny replied, placing the rose back in the box, and propping the box on her table, along with the two cards. "I'll just -go home now, it's getting late and there's nothing else to do here today."

Sonny grabbed her jacket and purse and went into the props room to say goodbye to Nico and Grady. Instead, the sarcophagus opened to reveal Zora. Sonny glared at her in irritation, turning around to leave. "See you tomorrow Zora."

"Have you considered that maybe he's a stalker or something? Might not be the type of person you want to pursue!" Zora screeched as Sonny left the studio.

* * *

_**A/N: LOL at the end ;) Zora's just quirky, and doesn't want her and Chad to be together. I tried to make it sorta funny, yet deep. **_

_**I'm so glad people like this story, it means that I actually do have talent in writing…all to by honest I don't know where this story will end…only one thing is certain, just not sure how to make it exciting enough…well like I said this story is for me, and hopefully you'll all like it too!**_

_**Oh, and this is nice and long right? Over 1,000 words long :D**_

_**Cya!**_

_**-SherriLee**_

_**PS: Next update late tomorrow or the day after (Monday or Tuesday).**_


	4. I can hope

_**A/N: **__**Wow. That wonderful long last chapter and only 2 reviews? Well I thought it was a nice chapter. Whatever people. I said this writing is for me…so this story will be completed and published (unless, like, there are ZERO hits or something. I hope I'm not that bad).**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, Sonny arrived at the studio as her usual cheery self, with one exception: she had tied the ribbon in her hair again.

"Uh, Sonny, since when do you tie your hair back...with ribbons?" Nico asked, exchanging a bewildered glance with Grady, both of whom had not heard about her latest Valentine gift.

"Since she fell in love with her anonymous Valentine." Tawni replied before Sonny could. "Just wait and see Sonny, I bet he's just like what Zora said. With your luck, I'll bet he's ugly too!" Tawni added gleefully.

"If Zora knows who he is, he's probably someone from Condor studios." Sonny said. "She was probably crawling through the vents and spied him packaging the gift or something."

"Yes I did," Zora said without bothering to open her sarcophagus.

"See?" Sonny said triumphantly. "She's given me a clue! It's _something_ at least."

"Sonny, you are going too far with this thing. It could all just be a mean joke," Tawni suggested lightly. On the inside, Tawni didn't want to see Sonny hurt, at least not in that way. She just seemed too hopeful that this guy was _The One_. She didn't even know him!

Or did she?

* * *

"Oh hey Sonny," Chad greeted Sonny when they crossed paths after _So Random!_'s morning rehearsal.

"_Why_ do I keep running into you?" Sonny replied in annoyance. Chad put on a hurt expression.

"We work in the same Studio, Sonny. We see each other every day." Sonny sighed. Of course she knew that. She was inwardly embarrassed by her daydreaming about Chad yesterday afternoon. Chad noticed the ribbon in her hair.

"What's with the new hairdo you're sporting? Dressing up for the Valentine's Day party already, or for some silly new sketch?" Chad asked, reaching out a hand to flick the end of one long red ribbon.

Sonny involuntarily drew back from his closeness. "Neither," she replied. "It was part of a Valentine gift I received yesterday. I'm sure I'll be getting something today too."

"Someone gave you a _ribbon_ as a Valentine's gift? That's the lamest Valentine's Day gift I ever witnessed being received." Chad said disdainfully.

"_No_, it was part of the packaging," Sonny replied, miffed at how she could have possibly envisioned _Chad_ as her secret admirer. He wasn't sweet or thoughtful enough to think of such a thing, even IF he had an incentive to. "Why do you always have to be so mean!" Sonny began to stomp away.

"Hey wait!" Chad called after her. His voice was so full of _something_ different that Sonny actually stopped. Chad ran the few steps up to her. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Sonny gaped at him. Since when did Chad Dylan Cooper apologize for anything, to anyone, especially about saying something obnoxious? "Whatever Chad." Sonny continued walking.

"Sonny?" Chad called again, his voice sounding extremely unsure.

"What?" she turned around with a sigh. Did he have a personality disorder or something?

"Do you…want to go the Valentine's Day party with me?" He asked.

Now Sonny was really confused. "Are you serious Chad? Like as your date?" he nodded mutely. She studied him for a long minute as he fidgeted, unable to look directly at her. "Why? Isn't Chloe supposed to be your date?"

"That's only for publicity, you should know that," Chad replied, frustrated by his nervousness. Chad Dylan Cooper never got nervous around girls.

"And isn't that what you care about most? _Your_ publicity? Why take me?" Sonny demanded.

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult?" Chad asked, his frustration getting the better of his nerves. Is it so hard just to say yes? It's not like you have a date!"

That was _completely_ the wrong thing to say, and Chad knew it. "I'd rather do with my _So Random!_ friends than with you!" Sonny snapped. She should've known that Chad couldn't change for the better, or pretend to, no matter how good of an actor he was. "_You're _the one who always makes things difficult! And besides, I _will_ have a date. My secret admirer is probably a hundred times more decent than you are."

"That's not true!" Chad replied heatedly. "You don't even know who he is! I'm asking you because I like you more than I care about raising _Mackenzie Falls_ publicity ratings, and more than I care about Chloe! Why else?"

Sonny wished she could believe him, every single word. But she wasn't a naïve girl fresh from Wisconsin anymore, and she definitely knew Chad better than a lot of people. "Nothing's ever that simple with you! Not from the start. I've tried to make things honest, but nobody, on your side or on mine, has ever tried to cooperate. And that's because you've cried wolf too many times, Chad. I can't trust you."

Chad listened to her sat, angry words in silence. He knew they were true. Why did he always have to be so conceited? Why _did _he want the shows to hate each other? After all, they _were_ from the same studio!

"No, I guess you can't, can you?" Chad said quietly.

"No, I can't. Not now. And probably not for a long time." Sonny replied firmly, but with a softening in her eyes that Sonny herself didn't even understand.

"But you can trust the one who's given you those Valentine gifts?" Chad asked.

Sonny thought about that for a moment. "No, I can't really trust him either. But I can hope." Chad nodded, satisfied with her answer. If she'd said she could, absolutely trust some random guy, then she really did hate Chad. At least _Sonny_ was honest. Sonny was always honest. Honest, and sincere, and caring. Even fighting with him, Sonny was completely truthful. And he had other reasons, of course, to like the latter part of her answer.

* * *

_**A/N: None of you even read this Author's Note do you? Well, to see if any of you do, type "SherriLee!" in the comment box and press submit. Thank you. **_

_**-SherriLee**_

_**PS: Next update: Very likely tomorrow, Tuesday. Latest Wednesday.**_


	5. I'm sorry

_**A/N: Okaaaayyy so I read my reviews :) Thanks for reviewing this time! It's funny though, my story traffic showed no hits for Monday…well obviously that's not true :P Thanks again, here's another chapter.**_

_**Oh, and sorry this is a day late :/ I'm not getting very good access to my cp, cuz I'm on the road :)

* * *

**_

Sonny was quiet for the rest of the day, to the _Randoms_' confusion. No one had witnessed Sonny and Chad's showdown in the morning. It wasn't until after lunch -and the mail delivery rounds- that Sonny really woke up.

"Another package for you, Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed, seeing the small square box sitting on top of the stack of Sonny's fan mail. "Go on and open it, and tell me what it is this time. Maybe a proposal ring?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "At least if that were the case, he'd have to tell me his name right?" Sonny hefted the small box in her hands. It _was_ a small jewelry box, but likely too big for a ring. It was, again, pure white, this time with a thin strand of pink around it and tied into a perfect bow on the top. Yanking gently, the bow unraveled and she lifted the lid.

Sonny's gasp at what she saw inside had Tawni rushing over too her. "Oh. My. God. Is that diamond? That's blue diamond, Sonny!"

"Pshh, no, it's probably just blue topaz or something…she found the tag, and read it with Tawni.

"It's blue diamond!" Tawni squealed triumphantly. "And 18 carat white gold!" Sonny was still gaping speechlessly at the contents of the box. It contained a pair large stud earrings; beautifully cut blue diamond hearts framed by smooth white gold hearts."Oh my God!" Tawni exclaimed again, "You _have_ to find out who this guy is!"

Sonny finally tore her gaze away from the earrings to glare at Tawni, "This from the girl that told me to forget about him."

"That was _before_ he gave you expensive jewelry." Tawni justified shamelessly. "Now he's golden." Tawni paused. "As long as he's not, like, 50 years old and fat." Tawni shuddered at her own imagination. "But lets not think that way." Sonny shook her head in amazement. Wasn't it _Tawni_ that had suggested he'd be incredibly ugly or something, just that morning? At least Tawni was on her side now.

"Put them on," Tawni suggested eagerly. "Maybe if he sees you wearing them, he'll come up to you!" Hadn't she forgotten that Sonny had been wearing the ridiculously huge red ribbon in her hair since yesterday afternoon? It didn't matter, Sonny was already taking her small, barely noticeable earrings out and putting the new ones in.

The two girls admired the earrings in the mirror. "You know, that ice blue reminds me of something." Tawni commented flippantly.

Or some_one_?

Suddenly, Sonny remembered something. "Oh! The card." She picked up the little jewelry box again, and sure enough, on the very bottom, was a small, pink piece of parchment that said:

_5 days till Valentine's Day_

Tawni wasn't interested in that. "Yeah yeah, no news there. I'm going to open my mail now." She returned to absorbing her own adoring fan mail, leaving Sonny to ponder the note. Again, she flipped it over, hoping for some clue of the sender. The backside was pinkly blank. Sighing in disappointment, she placed the third card and the box with the first two, and brightened up. At least if this guy was pampering her with diamonds and gold, he'd have the decency to reveal himself right?

Gazing into the mirror at the ice blue stones, Sonny suddenly realized what they reminded Tawni of. Furiously, she stormed out of the dressing room, leaving Tawni to stare after her in bewilderment. Shrugging, she went back to herself adoration.

* * *

Chad, understandably, was in a horrible mood. After their confrontation in the morning, Sonny had completely ignored him during lunch break. At times like these, he took out his anger on his cast mates.

"Action!" The directed yelled, and Chloe recited her lines again.

"Mackenzie, how could you do this to me?" she cried. Chad threw up his arms in annoyance.

"Cut!" he shouted, turning his back on her and pacing away. "You have to sound _angry_! I know it's hard for you to act angry at me, but-"

Sonny stormed into the set, coming from behind Chloe. "How could you do this to me?"

"Exactly!" Chad said, then frowned and turned around when he realized it wasn't Chloe that had spoken. "Sonny? You really have to stop barging in on my set. What do we pay that security guard for?"

"You come with me," Sonny growled, and grabbed Chad's arm, towing him towards his dressing room not too far away. Behind them, he heard the director's tired order to take five.

"What?" Chad snapped when they were alone. The moment he looked at her, he noticed the new earrings.

"I told only two people outside of the _Randoms! _about my anonymous gifs: my mom and you. How could you pull such a mean trick? I trusted with you with something I thought harmless, and you have to go ahead and immediately try to ruin it! What happened to getting me to trust you?"

Chad was confused. He would have understood if he'd accused her for another reason, but he wasn't following her twisted logic. "What are you talking about?"

"The earrings! You sent them as a joke, to make me think they were from my real secret admirer!" Sonny accused, her face inches away from his, even though she was shorter than him.

Chad was taken aback. He could be cruel sometimes, but why would he do such a thing. He said as much to her. "Why? Because you hate me! Because nothing would make you day other than to see me broken." Sonny replied. Before Chad could say anything to that, she added, "And you did send them, didn't you. Tell me you didn't." She challenged, her warm chocolate eyes icier than he'd ever seen them.

"I- I did, but-"

"Exactly." Sonny interrupted, her shoulders slumping. "I knew it." She turned away from him, taking out her earrings as she did so. Chad was following right behind her. When she threw the earrings at him, he caught them by reflex.

"Sonny, listen to me!" Chad cried. When she showed no signs of turning around, he grabbed her by both arms and pinned her to the door she was about to open. "I sent them. I sent everything!"

Sonny stared up at him in disbelief, the tears welling up in her eyes forgotten for the moment. Her first thought was that he'd sent them all as a spiteful joke, but as he looked up at his desperately anxious face, she thought no one could be _that_ good of an actor.

"I _am_ you secret admirer. And I didn't send anything as a joke. I told you this morning -I really care about you. I think I love you." Chad continued, his voice faltering with emotion at the end.

Chad watched her reaction. Shock crossed her face, and her big brown eyes looked at him in astonishment. Impulsively, he stepped closer and kissed her on the mouth.

Sonny gasped, still stunned into immobility. He was pressed against her, kissing her fiercely, releasing all of his previously restrained feelings for her. He wanted her to believe him, to _trust_ him.

Finally, Chad pulled back, looking down into Sonny eyes. They were wide open, like a deer in headlights. She finally looked up to meet his gaze, and Chad smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair.

Sonny's expression hadn't changed. Concerned, he stepped back.

Sonny blinked deliberately. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and bolted, swinging open the door and running through _Mackenzie Falls_' set, not noticing its cast staring after her.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, the next update will probably be a while, but hopefully less than a week. I'll try to get another chapter by the end of the weekend.**_

_**And yes, I know, we all want Sonny to fall into Chad's arms and be his date to the party. But then the story would end too soon wouldn't it ;)**_

_**-SherriLee**_


	6. Be With Me?

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and for everyone who reads :) So anyways I write this author's note before I actually write the chapter update (otherwise it would be at the bottom of the page, duh). I'll apologize in advance if this is published late :/ thanks for the encouraging reviews! It'll probably have more reviews than my first Sonny with a Chance FanFic.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You are aware," Zora said tersely from the behind the air vent opening in the girls' dressing room, "That I have access to every vent, in every dressing room, in this building, right?"

Sonny had just arrived in the morning, and the last thing she wanted to was to think about Chad. She sat down in front of her vanity mirror, and opened her top drawer, planning to stuff her purse inside it. Seeing the earrings and ribbon she'd slammed inside it yesterday, she smashed it shut again. The thought of anyone witnessing what had happened yesterday was almost too much to bear after her sleepless night of contemplation.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was him?" Sonny asked Zora miserably. Tawni hadn't yet entered.

"Why didn't I tell you? _Why_ didn't I tell you?" Zora repeated incredulously, now shoving open the vent door. "What do you think Sonny? He wants to sabotage us. _You_. He _is_ that good of an actor, and he knows our viewer ratings have been quickly catching up since you joined _So Random!_. Why do you think he's all the sudden proclaiming his feelings for you?" Zora barely restrained herself from leaping out of the vent and jumping on Sonny to make her point clearer. "You are so naïve Sonny, you have no idea what Chad is capable of."

Now Sonny was miffed. "Zora, you may be a genius, but that doesn't mean you know anything about relationships!"

"So what are you saying Sonny? You have a relationship with Chad now?" Zora demanded, unfazed. As Zora spoke, Tawni strutted in. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What? What did I miss?" Tawni exclaimed. "Sonny is going out with Chad? How did I not know that?"

"I am _not_ going out with Chad!" Sonny nearly screamed in exasperation. "If you all must know about my private life, Chad asked me to be his date to the Valentine's Day party."

"She _kissed_ him!" Zora added in outrage.

"I did not! _He_ kissed _me_!" Sonny retorted.

"But you are going to the party as his date." Tawni clarified flatly.

"Well, I…" Sonny trailed off, embarrassed to expose how she'd reacted. Unfortunately, Zora still existed.

"He kissed her, and she completely bolted. She didn't give him an answer." Zora supplied.

Sonny couldn't read Tawni's reaction. "So you didn't say yes or no?" Tawni asked slowly.

"I didn't," Sonny sighed.

"She was totally turned to mush." Zora elaborated, "Too weak to let him down. Why, Sonny? Why do you have to fall for his act? Do you know how many girls Chad's kissed on screen? He makes everyone, including the unlucky leading lady, believe him. Think it's real."

"Do _you _know how many girls Chad has kissed on screen?" Sonny challenged. "Anyways, this is different. We're not on stage. It was _supposed_ to be private." Sonny glared accusatorily at Zora. Zora looked unabashed.

Tawni looked thoughtfully at Sonny through her own mirror. "You know Zora, I think you're wrong." Zora opened her opened her mouth, enraged.

"Really, Chad has changed a lot since Sonny's been here. We actually see him acting _nice_. He never did before. He never stopped by our props room, like, once a day. Maybe Sonny hasn't noticed, but I have. And Zora don't tell me it's not true." Tawni said. Now both Sonny and Zora were gaping in disbelief at her. Zora because she thought Tawni was completely wrong, and Sonny because she'd never heard anything so…_deep_ come from Tawni.

"Tawni," Sonny finally said, touched, "Do you really think so?"

Caught in the act of being thoughtful, Tawni pretended to be annoyed. "Well yes Sonny why else would I say so? Now put those earrings back on and apologize for freaking out yesterday."

"I did _not_ freak out." Sonny countered, her voice spiraling up two octaves. Tawni put her hands on her hips incredulously. "Okay, so I did," she admitted, digging out the earrings. "Thanks Tawni, I'll go interrupt his filming again now." She headed for the door determinedly. She opened it, and came face to face with… the hugest teddy bear she'd ever seen.

"Oh. My. God! Where did that come from?" Tawni squealed, racing over to the door opening. "It's -that's-"

"Repulsive!" Zora supplied unhelpfully.

"So _sweet_!" Tawni finished, giving Zora nasty look. "It's from Chad right?"

It was a big, fluffy white teddy bear sitting on a pink stool, bringing it to exactly eye level with Sonny. It was holding a lacy red heart shaped pillow with sewn white cursive words the read:

_4 days till Valentine's Day_

_Be With Me?

* * *

_

_**A/N: Okaayy so yeah this was updated really late, I hope to get the next, and possibly last, chapter of this story out before the end of the next week. Sorry for the slower pace, but I can't be on the cp every day. I'm busy :)**_

_**So thanks for reading, please review if you want to! I'm spending every minute I have on the cp devoted to FanFic!**_

_**-SherriLee**_


	7. I'm a good actress

_**A/N: Hey people thanks for all the encouraging reviews. My 'real' life isn't so super right now, but at least I seem to be getting my Fanfiction right :) More than one reviewer liked how I keep Zora in character…so thanks, cuz I try to keep all the characters in Fanfics as in character as possible. This is fanfiction after all :D Oh, and yes, the story would be too short if Sonny just "jumped into Chad's arms" and swept her away lol. Well here's another chapter…let's see if I can extend this thing for a few more chapters shall I? You all seem to want it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

After Tawni had promised to watch the bear and make sure Zora didn't shred it into mattress stuffing while she was away, Sonny began to race out the dressing room door for the second time. Just as she was about to dash out the doorway, a figure stepped out to block her way.

_Chloe._

"See look what you've done Sonny. Now all of Pooper's friends are dropping by!" Zora complained. Chloe's death glare turned confused as she looked around the room for the voice that had spoken.

"Up there," Sonny supplied, waving a casual hand up at the vent opening. Chloe blinked a couple times in amazement. "Yeah it's weird you get used to it," Sonny said quickly, "Now why are you here?" she asked, although she had a pretty good idea why.

Chloe took an uninvited step inside the room, pretending to ignore Zora. "Where were _you_ off to in such a hurry?" Chloe demanded, poking a finger at Sonny's chest.

"Hey!" Sonny said, taking a step back, "You're much nicer on screen."

"I'm a good actress," Chloe snapped, "Off screen, I'm Penelope, and you're the shy loser who Mackenzie's interested in."

"Um, I'm sorry…I might have missed a couple episodes, what are you referring to?" Sonny asked chirpily.

"Oooo…good one Sonny!" Tawni cheered, from her vanity chair. Chloe redirected her glare at Tawni for a moment before returning to Sonny.

"Chad is going to the Valentine's Day party with _me_. He agreed to it; told our publicist he would. I can_not_ have the public believe Chad _dumped_ me right before Valentine's day!" Chloe hissed.

"So you guys _aren't_ actually going out?" Sonny clarified.

"That's not the point. The point _is_, I am Chad's date. And until I get around to dumping him, he will be _my_ boyfriend. So back off!" Chloe screamed.

Zora hated the idea of Chad and Sonny together, but she couldn't just watch Chloe get her way,. "Sonny's not doing anything; it's_ Chad_ who's been all over_ Sonny_. If you're so worried about your image, why don't you just dump him now?" When Chloe didn't respond, Zora continued, "Oh right. That's because it's _not_ just about your image. You _do_ want Chad to be your boyfriend. He's been single for a while now because of you. But you've kept him here at Condor Studios all this time, and now he's setting his sights on Sonny. So why don't _you_ back off and try not to be such a sore loser."

Steaming mad, it took Chloe a minute to recover and respond. "Oh I haven't lost yet. And I won't. Mark my words." With that, Chloe made for a dramatic sweep out the door, only to come to a halt in front of Marshall, who was now blocking the doorway. With a fake smile and "good morning", Chloe stepped around him and stomped away.

"Ah. Now I see why you are all late for rehearsals. We have a live show tonight girls, the boys are waiting for you on set!" Marshall hustled Tawni and Sonny out the door and in the direction of the stage. He looked up at Zora wearily, only to see the vent empty, "I suppose I'll see you there…just don't drop out of the ceiling please," he said to himself.

* * *

"Awesome rehearsal guys," Sonny said happily, still on a high from her gift earlier that morning. "Hey Zora-" Sonny turned around to find Zora gone from the spot she'd just been. "Um, ok…" she turned around to talk to discuss the upcoming show with the rest of her cast.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zora settled down in Chad's private lounge, ajar to his dressing room. Who knew how she timed things so perfectly -maybe telepathy?- but Chloe had just knocked on the door and let herself in without waiting for an answer.

"Oh, hey Chloe," Chad said distractedly. He'd been hoping a certain someone else would barge into his rooms.

"Hey Chad," Chloe purred, sitting close on the sofa next to him. She picked up the T.V. remote and turned it off before turning to him. Chad looked peeved, but Chloe didn't seem to notice. "I…bumped into Sonny this morning," Chloe began.

That got his attention, to Chloe's displeasure. "And she got her gift." she continued brightly.

"Did she love it? What did she say?" Chad asked eagerly. Too restless to sit with the TV off, he jumped up and paced the large room. Chloe frowned.

"She hated it." Chloe said flatly. Chad stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"She said she hated it," Chloe repeated, keeping her expression blank, "I believe her exact words were, 'It's the lamest gift I've ever received. How can he give me diamonds one day, and a _stuffed_ animal the next?'" Chad's face fell, and he sat down again, in a seat opposite of Chloe.

"I can't believe it," Chad said morosely, "I thought she'd find it sweet. Heartwarming. I never thought Sonny could be so superficial."

"Me neither!" Chloe agreed ardently, "I guess people aren't always what the seem." she added forlornly. Chad had his head buried in a pillow, so Chloe risked a short smile of satisfaction. She got up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you want I'll go and tell her what an ungrateful brat she is."

"No, don't do that," Chad replied immediately. Chloe frowned.

"Why not?" Chloe demanded.

Chad looked up at Chloe, "I bet she's just testing me. Seeing how far I'd go for her. She doesn't trust my sincerity. Maybe she thinks I'll give up on her if it'll make a dent in my wallet." Chad didn't look so down anymore, so Chloe pushed on.

"Why would you think that? She's just taking advantage of you. She's never been wanted by someone as famous, and _rich_ as you are. She's hated you since you got here. You're just wasting your time…and money." Chloe said lightly. "She'd probably end up dumping you at the Valentine's Day party, in front of all the paparazzi. I'd hate to see you lose your half your heart _and_ money for someone as shallow as Sonny," Chloe scoffed at Sonny's name.

Chad didn't like how Chloe was talking about Sonny, and was getting a bit suspicious. "Look, Sonny's the most decent girl I've ever fallen for. She's the _only_ girl I've ever fallen for." Chloe stared stone-faced back at him. Chad sighed, losing patience with the world. "Leave now, this is supposed to be the only time I have away from you…people." At the studio anyways, but Chad chose not to mention that.

Chloe pouted, dissatisfied with her work. Still, it _could_ amount to something. No more sentimental teddy bears for Sonny. "I only want what's best for _you_, Mackenzie," Chloe purred on her way out. She blew him a kiss before closing the door behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooooo this story will be drawn out a bit longer :P Anyone wondering what the 3 days till Valentine's day gift will be? Me too! Ima read some fanfics other than my own for a few minutes now :)**_

_**-SherriLee**_

_**PS: Next update, very likely before the end of Monday. My life is pretty unpredictable right now, so no promises! But don't worry, I will NOT abandon this story (like I did with my MaxRide fanfics. I felt so ashamed for doing so that I deleted them forever. I sort of wished I hadn't now!).**_


	8. It's a deal then

_**A/N:Yay :D My number of reviews has exceed my previous SWAC fanfic. Say thank you to the rain, because if I wasn't rained in I wouldn't have the time to publish this now ;)

* * *

**_

"Hey Zora where have you been?" Nico asked when Zora sat down with her lunch.

"Nowhere new," Zora answered truthfully, while Tawni and Sonny eyed her suspiciously.

Zora followed Sonny's anxious gaze to the _Falls'_ table. "It's almost halfway through lunch break and Chad still hasn't shown up." Sonny observed dejectedly. She hadn't had a chance to see him all morning, and wasn't to excited with the idea of waiting until after the show to seek him out.

"Oh he's not going to," Chloe said, pausing as she walked by their table. "Chad took off, said he would be back before the afternoon shooting starts." she shrugged, "probably avoiding you!" Chloe said with a nasty smile, and walked off.

"Or you!" Zora shouted after her.

"Oh no," Chloe assured Zora, turning around again with a smirk, "I had _plenty_ of time with him right before lunch." Sonny's face fell. Zora elbowed Sonny lightly.

"Don't listen to her Sonny," Zora said quietly so only Sonny could hear, "She's almost as evil as Dakota." Sonny looked at her quizzically, but kept silent.

"Why so interested about Pooper's whereabouts all of the sudden?" Grady asked. The girls exchanged looks.

"What are we missing?" Nico demanded.

"Chad is in love with Sonny!" Tawni spilled. Sonny looked at Tawni in horrification.

"What?" Nico and Grady exclaimed simultaneously.

"Way to give it to em slow," Zora said sarcastically.

* * *

By the end of lunch, Nico and Grady had the whole story -or as much of it as Sonny and Tawni knew. When their conversation was over, Zora was gone again.

* * *

"Chad, I've missed you," Chloe greeted him, hurrying over to his side as he got out of his car.

"What, have you been waiting there all lunch break?" Chad asked in irritation. Why did Chloe have to be such a stalker?

"Not all of it," she chirped, linking her arm through his as he walked towards the studio. "What have you been doing?"

"None of your business," Chad snapped. God, she _was_ stalking him.

"Of course it is," Chloe said, slapping his arm familiarly. Chad rolled his eyes at her act.

"Please tell me where the paparazzi is hidden and I will call security." Chloe pouted.

"There is no paparazzi," Chloe assured him, "But it's good to stay in practice isn't it?" she snuggled closer to him, and touched his nose daintily with her index finger.

"Get off of me," Chad said, prying himself loose. "If you must know, I bought something for Sonny. Apparently the Hershey kisses won't do for tomorrow so I found something else." Opening the flap of his jacket, he revealed a red Cartier jewelry box. "I'm not sure I can stand waiting until tomorrow to give it to her though."

"Yes you can," Chloe said firmly. Then she brightened. "To make sure you don't cheat, how about _I_ hold it for you?" Chloe offered. Chad frowned down at her. "I promise nothing will happen to it. It will be unscratched; unopened. Pristinely perfect. Don't you trust me?"

"Not really," Chad said frankly. "But you can hold it for me until the end of the day. Then I'll take it back home with me. _And _I'm not letting you out of my sight." Chloe's smile grew.

"It's a deal then." Chloe tucked the box into her purse before walking inside the building before Chad. She _would_ keep her promise. Nothing would happen to the box or it contents. Whether Sonny still _wanted_ it after that afternoon was a completely different story.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes it's a bit shorter than previous chapters, but better than no update right? And there's no romance…only more scheming from Chloe. We'll see what becomes of it next (I'm not capable of making anything catastrophic happen for Sonny and Chad so don't you worry). **_

_**Thanks for reading, review if you feel like it :P**_

_**PS: I gotta feeling the next update will be soon. Probably tomorrow, though again, no promises!**_


	9. You are nothing to me

_**A/N: Yay :) More reviews. Thanks, especially to LOLChanny819, who unofficially wins "most reviews submitted" to my story. LOL ;)

* * *

**_

"You haven't seen Chad yet and it's already the end of the day!" Tawni chastised after their live show that evening.

"Yes, but he's been with me every second of it," Sonny replied dreamily, combing her hair out of the ridiculous hairdo she'd put it in for the last sketch.

Tawni put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I can see that. But Chad can't can he? Go get your butt over to _Mackenzie Falls_ before I kick it there."

"If you had said that a week ago I would've thought you'd lost your senses." Sonny said, inwardly touched that Tawni was being so supportive.

"Yes, but I had an epiphany this morning," Tawni replied. "Those don't happen often. When they do, I follow them!"

"Well am I glad," Sonny said, checking her appearance in the mirror once more before setting off to find Chad.

Cautiously, Sonny peered out the hallway from their dressing room door. When nothing and no one jumped out to block her passage, she continued to the _Falls_ side of the studio, hoping that Chad hadn't left for the day yet. Live show days for _So Random!_ ended a bit later than the usual work day.

* * *

Relieved to see the _Falls_ studios still busy with cast members bustling about, Sonny barged through to Chad's quarters which were by far the largest.

When she finally spotted Chad, Sonny halted in shock. He wasn't alone. He had his back to her, and was talking, seemingly absentmindedly, to Chloe. She had her coat and purse on, appearing to be on her way out, so Sonny decided to let her say goodbye to Chad before attracting Chad's attention.

Chloe glanced over Chad's shoulder to see Sonny standing just out of normal-conversation hearing range. Chloe's eyes widened in excitement before looking back at Chad. Seeing Chloe's suddenly changed expression, he began to turn around.

Chloe grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to her. She stepped closer, closing the small distance between them, and ran her hand up his arm to curl around his neck.

With the other hand, she inconspicuously removed the red gift box from her purse. Abruptly she hugged Chad, the box clearly seen behind his back, unbeknownst to him.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Chad asked, startled. She'd been behaving herself since the scene in the parking lot, and couldn't make sense of this sudden display of affection. Then Chloe spoke, using her loud, dramatic stage voice.

"Oh Chad, an early Valentine's gift? Sweetie you shouldn't have!" Then Chloe pulled back and kissed him hard on the mouth, dropping the box on the floor behind him and bringing her hands up to his face to prevent him from moving.

Sonny stood frozen during the exchange. The people on set were giving both Sonny and the couple weird looks.

She couldn't speak; didn't know what to say. She stared at Chloe's joyful expression in complete dismay. She was still pressing herself to him like the slut she probably was.

Sonny looked at the box on the ground. In the back of her mind she wondered why Chloe would've dropped her gift. _The better to kiss Chad_.

Stepping closer, she noticed the elegant writing on the top of the box. _Cartier_. Chad finally broke free, hearing the deliberate footsteps in his direction.

Sonny couldn't believe how naïve she'd been. Zora had been right all along. She wasn't the type of girl Chad was interested in. She didn't understand why Chad even needed to bribe Chloe into falling for him. How could he stoop so low? And what mind games was he playing on her, Sonny? Was she really just an enemy to be broken?

She was too far into it to come out in one piece. With tears in her eyes, she stopped, several feet away from Chad and Chloe. Chad had gotten what he'd wanted. He'd broken her thoroughly. Job well done.

Chad leapt apart from Chloe as soon as he recognized Sonny. It was far too late, from the look on Sonny's face. Sonny had never been a good lire, especially with Chad. He could read her face like an open book. There was hurt and betrayal, but no anger. Not at him. Only at herself.

"Chad?" Sonny said, her voice small, but ringing out in the silence surrounding them. She sounded like she hoped her eyes were playing tricks on her. Like she wanted Chad to scoff and tell her it was all just a dream.

He was speechless.

"Oh hey Sonny," Chloe said coldly; dismissively, and grabbed Chad's hand casually. Chad turned to look at Chloe in accusation. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Sonny, no, please don't-" Chad shouted in desperation, but it was too late. Sonny had turned and sprinted out of sight.

Chloe watched her go. "Hmm, she's got a set of legs. Should try out for track and field." she commented lightly. Chad turned his anger entirely on Chloe.

"You!" Chad roared in her face. Chloe winced in astonishment at the ferocity of his reaction. He yanked his hand out of her grasp, nearly wrenching Chloe's arm socket out of place in the process. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Chloe was too taken aback to say anything in her defense.

"You think I'll just go along with you?" He advanced forward, forcing her to back into Chad's door. "You think you can get whatever you want." He hissed in quiet menace. Chloe stared up at him, cowering and wide eyed.

"Chad, I-" she began weakly, but abruptly cut off when Chad's fist landed inches above her head in a loud, hard blow that she could feel shake the doorframe. He left hand there. Shaking in fear, Chloe glanced up out of the corner of her eye to see trickles of blood slowly streaming down the wood from Chad's fist.

"Well guess what? You're just the disposable, on screen love interest of Mackenzie." Chad hissed. "You are _nothing_ to me. I can get rid of you as quickly as I got rid of Portlyn. You think you're so powerful." Chad's voice rose again, "You're nothing but a prop! This is _my_ show. And _my_ life! Why don't you get OUT of both!"

"Mr. Cooper, please restrain yourself." A security guard on duty placed a warning hand on Chad's shoulder.

Chad tensed, then relaxed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Without looking at Chloe, he turned, picked up the gift box, and walked out of the studio.

* * *

_**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for ending the chapter like this! Truly, I am :/ But it's already a thousand words long and this seems like a fitting chapter ending. Do not worry! All will be resolved soon (by the end of the story). Hehe if I was the reader that's all I need to know -that everything will turn out perfect in the end. I just felt a bit dramatic and didn't want the story to end yet…so yeah. **_

_**I invite you all to express your hatred of Chloe in your reviews (not that it seems you need inviting to do so…) :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**-SherriLee**_


	10. Just love, pure and simple

_**A/N: Ok last chapter :) Sorry it took so long to get this published; I hope you all love it! It's a little corny I know ;)

* * *

**_

Yesterday evening Chad had tried to find Sonny at the studio, but her cast mates had confirmed that they hadn't seen her since the show. Her car was nowhere to be seen in the parking lot. He knew where her home was, but he didn't think he could convince her of the truth anyways. Better to wait til the next morning where her mother wouldn't witness his pathetic attempts to sway her.

Sonny arrived at the studio nearly half an hour late -the latest she'd ever been. Luckily, the day after their live show was usually slack.

"Sonny, what happened yesterday?" Tawni demanded in concern. All she knew was that Sonny had bolted right after seeing Chad, and hadn't answered any of Tawni's phone calls that evening.

Sonny hung up her jacket and purse slowly, then plopped into a chair. Tawni couldn't remember ever seeing Sonny looking so upset first thing in the morning.

"It _is_ all just a joke," Sonny said. "All he cares about is himself. And having some scum like Chloe to adorn him in public."

"Whoa, Sonny, why would you think that?" Tawni asked.

"Because I saw him giving a gift to Chloe. And she was all over him and Chad didn't seem to mind!" Sonny explained.

That stumped Tawni. How could Sonny have completely misunderstood the situation?

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Tawni asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm not deaf and blind!" Sonny snapped. She realized how harshly she'd spoken to Tawni, and apologized. "I'm sorry, this isn't _your_ fault."

"That's okay," Tawni replied. "But before you give up on Chad and we switch into total breakdown mode, I think you should talk to him."

"Chad?" Sonny clarified, confused. "Tawni you know he'd only lie."

Before Tawni could answer, a sound came from the vent above -from where Zora usually resided. The girls went silent to hear better.

For a minute there was only loud crackling, and Tawni opened her mouth. Sonny clamped a hand on it, and received a glare, and more silence, from Tawni. They both stood close to the vent, listening.

Soon the crackling cleared out, and the sound of a TV playing quietly could be heard. There was a thudding noise, like knocks on a door.

"Oh hey Chloe." It was Chad's voice, heard through the recording. Stormclouds rolled over Sonny's expression, and it was Tawni's turn to clap her hand of Sonny's mouth.

"Hey Chad," Chloe replied, and the sound of the TV cut off. "I bumped into Sonny this morning, and she got her gift!" Sonny and Tawni exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"Did she love it? What did she say?" Chad asked, sounding excited.

"She hated it." Chloe said harshly. Sonny sucked in a deep breath.

"What?" Chad replied.

"She said she hated it. I believe her exact words were, 'It's the lamest gift I've ever received. How can he give me diamonds one day, and a _stuffed_ animal the next?'"

"I can't believe it," Chad said morosely, "I thought she'd find it sweet. Heartwarming. I never thought Sonny could be so superficial."

It continued until Chad demanded Chloe to leave. There was a click at the end, and then the vent door abruptly slid open, revealing Zora beside a tape recorder, her finger on a push button.

"What was _that_?" Sonny demanded, looking more animated than when she'd arrived. Zora looked smug.

"What do you think it is? My reconnaissance work." Zora replied cheerfully. She pressed the button again, and the rest of the scene played out. The three stayed silent for minutes before Sonny found something to say.

"Is this you way of telling me that there was a misunderstanding?" Sonny asked slowly.

"Maybe," Zora replied.

"He said…" Sonny trailed off, unable to finish her thought aloud.

"I _told_ you," Tawni said smugly. "He loves you!"

"He said so. Aloud. To Chloe!" Sonny whispered to herself, not sure what to believe, but wanting to believe Tawni; to believe Chad. Slowly, she smiled. "I think I'm having an epiphany here!"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "It's about time."

"What is it?" Zora asked eagerly. "What's your epiphany about?" Sonny and Tawni looked up at Zora incredulously. "What?"

"Chad. He loves me!" Sonny explained, her smile huge. "Thanks Zora. You are officially my favorite freak." Zora beamed in gratification.

"Well then. Go see Chad and find out what last evening's scene was really about!" Tawni urged, not that Sonny needed any urging.

Sonny darted over to Tawni's mirror, scrutinized herself critically, then straightened and took a deep breath. She took the few steps to the door, ready to charge over to_ Mackenzie Falls _studio. She swung it open with purpose.

"Oh! Sonny." Chad stood right there in the doorway, a foot away from Sonny. His eyes were tight with uncertainty, and he seemed to have stopped breathing. He'd never expected Sonny to come face to face with him first thing in the morning, not after she'd fled yesterday without pausing to give Chad a chance to explain anything.

Sonny looked and felt just as shocked. Her newfound confidence had dissolved as soon as she set eyes on him. She finally tore her eyes away from his face to see the red box Chloe had been holding yesterday clutched in both his hands.

Sonny finally found her voice. "Wasn't…that…for Chloe?" she asked quietly.

"No!" Chad nearly shouted. "No, of course not." he said, controlling his voice. "Sonny, what you saw yesterday, the gift was for _you_. Chloe jumped on me. She did it to pretend we're together, just to spite you. It wasn't me at all." Chad listened to his own words, his heart sinking as he realized how stupid he sounded. He began to babble. "See, she tricked me into letting her hold the gift when I got back from lunch. She knew it was for you, she knows…how…I feel about…you."

Sonny stepped closer to him as he spoke, a beatific smile on her lips. She put her hands gently on his shoulders, and reached up to kiss him lightly, effectively bringing an end to his explanation.

It was a sweet, short kiss, and conveyed the understanding and forgiveness Sonny felt for him completely. Chad blinked in surprise. "But, how…why do you believe me so quickly?" He asked in bewilderment, his mind reeling from the short, chaste kiss.

"Because I know everything Chloe told you," Sonny replied quietly, looking up into Chad's glittering sky blue eyes. "Don't ask me how, but I know she said I hated the bear, said I thought it was cheap." Chad's eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt her. "Obviously I didn't say that. And…I believe that what I saw yesterday isn't what it seemed. I believe that Chloe is capable of what you've told me. I believe…_you_."

Chad stepped forward again, eyes burning with intensity. "You should believe me Sonny." He grabbed one of her hands and pressed the gift into it, curling her fingers around it. Sonny looked down at their hands, and squeezed tightly, pressing herself closer to him, and looking up at him in expectation.

"You should know by now," Sonny whispered, "That I don't care about what's in the box as much as I care about you." Her words blew softly into Chad's face. He exhaled shakily.

"I'm not going to dispute that." Chad replied, and met her mouth halfway.

It was long and lingering; Sonny nearly lost hold of the gift box. Chad's arms wrapped around her waist, and Sonny moved her hands to his chest. He was wearing normal, loose clothes instead of his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. He looked so much hotter in disarray. Besides, it would harder to take his shirt off...

"Oh please just open the present." Zora said in exasperation. She'd already sided with Sonny, she didn't have to endure _this_.

Sonny broke away abruptly, blushing furiously. Chad was still himself enough to smirk at how good he was. "You heard her. Open it. Just one thing…" Sonny looked up at him from the box. "It's…not cheap." Chad warned her. To his chagrin, he blushed.

Sonny unwrapped and opened the box carefully. She stared at the small, simple _Cartier_ LOVE watch snugly set inside. It had a dark blue, silvery fabric bracelet, and embedded around the clock was quartz, diamond, and 18 karat pink gold. It probably cost twice as much as the earrings.

"It's…expensive," Sonny breathed in agreement. She thought about what Chloe had told him. Chad obviously was in his league when it came to buying impressive gifts for girls.

"Yeah," Chad replied, at a loss for words. What would Sonny think of it? "I mean, I didn't only buy it because of its price," Chad tried to explain, "When I was in the store, looking for something pretty, and expensive," he smiled sheepishly, "this stood out, because I knew it could only look perfect on you. It matches you. Simple, but made perfectly, finer than things appearing much flashier than it. With no hidden meaning or complications. Just _love_, pure and simple."

Sonny listened to his words, a small glow growing inside her. She already knew Chad loved her, but to hear such words, to know that even when he was trying to be superficial, he was still thinking with his heart, it made _her_ love him even more. And it was true; the watch's colors matched everything she wore to the studio. It's simple shape and bracelet also made it look ordinary from a distance, but if one peered closely at it, he would see how fine and perfect it actually was.

"Oh Chad," Sonny said as Chad took the watch out of its box and slipped it on her wrist. "I love it. I love you!" Sonny said., hugging Chad tight. Chad's eyes widened, and Sonny buried her face in his chest in embarrassment.

"You know I love you too," Chad whispered into her hair. Sonny brought her face up to his to kiss him again.

* * *

-**THE END-

* * *

**

_**A/N: OMG I just watched "Sonny with a Secret", the Channy is sooooo cute :) Chad acts a little…weird, but it is a comedy so I can't really complain! I know all they do is hug, but it's like they're so together and just so cute 3**_

_**Anyways back to the point: This is the end of my fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed the ride! School starts for my end of August, so I probably won't have time for another one before next summer. I will still be reading fanfics though :) Sorry I'm not a professional author ;)**_

_**BYYEEEEE, love you all! XOXOXOXO 3**_

_**-SherriLee**_


End file.
